Detergent manufacturers incorporate hueing agents into their laundry detergent products to impart visual fabric benefits to fabric laundered therewith. However, it has proven difficult to deliver adequate consumer acceptable visual benefits and there remains a need to improve the fabric hueing profile of these laundry detergent compositions. The Inventors have found that additionally incorporating certain glycosyl hydrolases into a laundry detergent composition that comprises a hueing agent, improves the whiteness perception and hueing profile of the composition. Without wishing to be bound by theory, the Inventors believe that these glycosyl hyrolases biopolish the fabric surface in such a manner so as to improve the deposition and the performance of the hueing agents.